


Dazed

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Besotted! Harry, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Elegant! Draco, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is besotted by the sight of his boyfriend ice skating.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dracoharry100 fic and it is based on the prompt _Ice skating._

Draco was glorious on the ice. He swirled with the same elegant grace that he danced and rode his broom. 

Harry would have been content to watch his boyfriend from the sidelines but their gang of friends convinced him to join in their fun. 

Draco made sure to hold his hand but it wasn’t long before Harry slipped over. 

He felt clumsy and awkward as Draco helped him back up onto his feet. 

“Are you alright?” Draco asked, his grey eyes full of concern. 

“Just a little dazed,” Harry answered. “How could I not be, at the sight of you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
